


Lost Stars

by ninlsatrn



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: and yes mina is still desperate, michaeng, they still like stargazing, this is sequel of insomnia, vent post besties, your author cannot sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninlsatrn/pseuds/ninlsatrn
Summary: "Take my hand, lets see where we wake up tomorrow"
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 11





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> last part of Insomnia, if you havent read it i recommend reading it first !! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555193

calm rain dropping from the skies. Heavy grey clouds forming. Another rainy night - and a sleepless night.  
dark circles around my eyes. thoughts running throughout my mind.

Mina looks at the clock on the wall. it hits 12'o clock. the quiet sounds of the calm rain hitting the ground.  
the shuffling of animals in the bushes giving more noise. She still couldn't sleep.

Mina gets out of bed. Blonde hair all messy, nowhere near perfect, yet still manages to look pretty.  
Turning on the lights inside the bathroom.

Reflection of herself appears on the mirror. washing her face to knock herself into some sense.  
the dark circles still staying in put. turning off the lights and leaving the 4 walled room.

'it's cold' Mina thinks. Changing into a black hoodie to warm herself.  
She leaves the quiet and messy room.

Going through the front door. The cold breeze hits her skin. She shivers, walking towards the small hill, where they would look at the stars together.  
Messy thoughts running through her mind. She can't think straight, not that she is herself.

Going closer to the hill. Mina sees a figure. A very familiar figure for sure. Mina smiles. Her heart beating fast, she knew that this time, it was real.  
She hasn't seen the figure for 4 months. She wonders where the particular figure had been.

Running towards the platform. Heavy sighs and cold smokes coming out of her mouth. The figure looks at her. Mina stops.  
Her head spinning from running, Catching her breath, "Chaeng" Mina says, so low you wouldn't ever hear it.

"Myoui, it's been months" Chaeyoung says. Mina's breathing hitches. She still has these effects towards her.  
Her name slipping through her mouth, like a drug. so addicting.

"Where were you Chae?" Mina says, - "that's something I shouldn't answer for now." Chaeyoung simply answers.

Staring at each other, they were still the same. just teenagers in love, yet are just too much of a coward to confess.

Eyes meeting each other. Mina could get lost in her eyes, such pretty aspects of her. The sparkles showing.

Chaeyoung reaching out her hand. "Take my hand, let's see where we wake up tomorrow." She says. Mina's eyes lights up.  
Taking the hand in front, electric sparks immediately passing through their bodies as their hands touch.

Chaeyoung drags Mina towards top of the hill. The City view comes in place. The sound of cars passing by, karaoke bars speakers filling the air. The wind hitting both of their skins.

Hands still holding each other, too afraid to let go. Stars shining bright in the night sky.

Chaeyoung was star who shone the brightest in her night sky, no other stars could compete against Chaeyoung in Mina's night sky.  
'Am I Chaeyoung's brightest star in her night sky too?' Mina wonders to herself.

"Youth is wasted on the young" Chaeyoung suddenly speaks. Mina looks at Chaeyoung, looking at the stars above them, forming constellations.

"Do you remember when we used to sneak out of your house every 3AM?" Chaeyoung says.

of course I do. Their memories, Memories that make me smile. And bring me sorrow. "I couldn't sleep for days Chaeng" Mina says with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare let our best memories bring you sorrow, Myoui." Chaeyoung says and looks at Mina. Chaeyoung feels her hands getting gripped tightly.  
Mina was afraid to let go. As if it would be the last time she would see her again.

"who are we Chaeng? Are we all Lost Stars, trying to light up the dark?" Mina says. 

"Who are we Mina? Just a spec of dust within the galaxy" Chaeyoung says.

"Maybe we're more than that Chaeng" Mina says with a chuckle. Hands clenching. Chaeyoung answers with a smile "Maybe we are. Searching for meaning, Mina"

Mina feels her breathing getting heavier. She couldn't hear herself right. "Did we really end this right Chaeng" She says. Chaeyoung stares at her,  
no words coming at from her mouth. The sound of the cars on the background filling in the silence.

Mina feels like she's about to cry. She feels the lump in her throat starting to form. "Turn the page maybe we'll find a brand new ending Chaeng"  
"Where were dancing in our tears and god." Mina couldn't even notice the tears dropping from her eyes.

Chaeyoung just looks at her. Mina was desperate. Chaeyoung knew that. Desperate for Chaeyoung. Desperate for everything to be the same again.

A hand touches her cheeks. The thumb wiping her tears. Mina looks up. Seeing Chaeyoung's eyes meeting her own. The other hand lifting each other.

"Just a girl caught up in dreams and fantasies." A smile forms into Chaeyoung's face. Chaeyoung was right. Mina was just a girl who wanted to be loved.  
She wanted to be loved by Chaeyoung. 

"You're pretty when you cry." the other hand clenching each other like if they would let go they would never see each other again.  
"You're as pretty as the moon Myoui"

it was just like how they first got together. The same words. The same actions. The same place. Under the stars.

The stars shining so bright. 

The cupids commanding back its arrow. And it hits, again.

Sparks going through their bodies. Lips touching. For the second time. Youth really is wasted on the young.

Just stars trying to light up the dark. Lost stars that will complete each other's constellation. Cupids bow aiming it to connect.

**Author's Note:**

> i still cant sleep, just a vent post really. pls me n who !!


End file.
